SM0015
by Yami Joey
Summary: The urban legend of a nightmarish tape that causes whoever watches it to die whispers around in Domino. Then Yugi's cousin dies mysteriously. Yugi then finds himself holding a blank videotape, and watches it, along with Yami and Joey. Then the phone rings


Okay, this was The Ring, but I had to rewrite the whole thing, and I decided to change the title. And I have no clue how televisions are made, so I'm gonna just make it up a little. 

****

Title: _SM0015_

****

Genre: _Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Angst, and slight Humor._

****

Rating: _PG-13 to slight R._

****

Summary: _Yugi hears of a nightmarish tape that kills whoever watches it in seven days. Then his cousin mysteriously dies, and she claims to have watched the tape. So Yugi, along with Yami and Joey, watches the tape. Now they only have seven days left… _

****

Warnings: _Character Deaths. Swearing, Blood, and some Scary Parts._

****

Disclaimer: _We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or The Ring/Ringu or Ringu 2/0 or Rasen or the Ring Virus or The Ring 2. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1: The Urban Legend

****

Quote of the Chapter

__

"Everyone Will Suffer…" -Samara Morgan, the Ring

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay class, listen up," the teacher, Ms. Kadason, said. She had to raise her voice a little so that everyone was paying attention. "While you're here, I want you on your best behaviour." 

Everyone in the class muttered a yes. 

"Follow me please," Ms. Kadason turned around and entered into the gray brick building, followed by the students. They made their way to the 'visitor's' desk, and while Ms. Kadason told the woman behind the desk about their field trip, the students began to talk again, while the desk went to find the information about the field trip.

"Why do we have to learn about televisions and radios?" Joey said, in a complaining voice, "Why can't we just _watch _TV and listen to the radio?"

"Just be glad we're not at school," Yugi said, smiling. 

"I guess," Joey shrugged. "But I still rather watch TV instead of knowing how they're made,"

"Well, look at it this way Joey. If you learn how to make a TV, then you can just make one and watch it anytime you want."

"I don't think I can remember all those computer chips."

Yugi laughed. 

Ms. Kadason came back with a woman, who had blonde hair and a friendly face. She smiled at the class, and said, "Follow me please. And do try to keep up,"

She walked to the right of the main desk, followed closely by Ms. Kadason, with the class after her. They entered through a wooden door, to find themselves in some kind of factory. There were men checking on already made televisions, some others were putting wires and microchips inside the televisions. Others were checking the screens and putting them in place. 

"Well, welcome to the making of the television," the Tour Guide said, amazingly sounding both excited and bored at the same time. "To your right, you'll see the first step. First, we must make up all the parts: the screen, all that. Then we must check to see if they all work properly."

Yugi glanced to his right, while trying to keep up with the Tour Guide. He saw some men making a television screen, then some other men making sure the screen had no cracks or anything. Yugi gave them a small smile, then turned his attention to the Tour. 

"To your left, is where we put together all the pieces. Some of the workers are real live computer experts. They have to make sure all the computer chips are working, and that's a lot of computer chips." the Tour Guide said, as she walked, while making sure the class followed her, with help from Ms. Kadason. 

The Tour Guide stopped, leaning slightly over a steel railing, waiting for the class so that they can see. Below them was some people, watching the finished television sets, and making sure that they work. The ones who had been declared working was put onto a conveyor belt, and into boxes, where they'll be shipped off to local stores. 

Yugi didn't even realize that the Tour Guide was talking, and he only heard: "And that concludes our tour". The students were free to walk around for a bit, then after they would be allowed to ask questions. Yugi found Joey and Yami looking at some videotapes. 

"I wonder what's on these tapes," Joey muttered, and Yami was the only one who heard him. He spotted the Tour Guide, and asked her what's on the tapes.

"They're mostly just blank tapes, some are for advertisements. Y'know, commercials and stuff. We have… fifteen of them," the Tour Guide said, answering Yami's question.

"There's fourteen," Yugi spoke up, counting the tapes. 

"What?" the Tour Guide said, looking at Yugi like he had just interrupted her when she was saying some important speech.

"One's missing," Yugi pointed to an empty glass cell. 

The Tour Guide shrugged, and said, "I guess they're making a new commercial,". Then she walked off. 

Yugi gave a small shrug at Yami, who blinked once, then they both went back to looking at the tapes. The Tour Guide had walked up onto some sort of stage, and talked into the microphone. Behind her was a big televisions, almost like the 'home theatre' kind. The Tour Guide tapped the microphone a couple of times, and got the students' attention without saying anything. 

"Uh, okay. Well, since the tour is done, I'll be answering your questions. So does anyone have one?" No one put their hand up. "No one?"

Tèa put her hand up, and the Tour Guide nodded. Then Tèa asked, "Is it true? About all the electronic waves that kill most of our brain cells?"

"Well, yes, that is true. Uh, the waves give off some sort of, um, well, I can't really explain it. But yes, there are electronic waves coming from the screens that do kill most of your brain cells,"

"I got a better one," Malik spoke up, everyone turning their attention to him. "Have you ever heard about this videotape that kills you when you watch it?"

"No, obviously. What kind of tape?" the Tour Guide asked. 

"A tape. A regular tape. I don't know," Malik shrugged. 

"Do you know what was on the tape?" 

"I haven't seen it. But I heard it's like someone's nightmare. Then after, your phone rings. Someone knows you've watched it. And I heard that you'll will die in seven days…" 

"Well, that's a nice story," the Tour Guide said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Luckily, Malik let that go. Then he looked around, paying attention to everything else except the Tour Guide. 

"Anymore more questions?" the Tour Guide asked, no one put their hands up. "Okay, you may go now."

"Follow me," Ms. Kadason said, half-shouting. The students followed her, and were soon on the bus. After settling the class down a bit, Ms. Kadason gave the signal to the bus driver, and they were soon off back to school. 

Yugi sighed. That story that Malik had told was somehow bothering him. Malik was in the seat behind him, so Yugi turned around. 

"Malik… About that story. The videotape one. Where did you hear that?"

"Someone from some college or something. I forget."

"Oh… okay," Yugi turned back into his seat, frowning. Before he knew it, the bus was pulling into the school. Yugi got off, still frowning, and heard Joey saying that the bus should've just dropped them off at their houses instead bringing them back to school. It was past three, so school was over. 

After saying good-bye to their friends, Yugi and Yami headed off to the Kame Game Shop. When they reached the driveway, they found Solomon putting up a sign that said "Sorry. We are close". Yugi walked up to him, and asked, "Why are you closing the shop, Grandpa?"

"I thought we'd visit your cousin, Asitana. You haven't really visited her in a long time. Besides, I want to visit my daughter." Solomon replied, opening the door again, so that Yugi and Yami can tossed their backpacks inside. Then Solomon closed it again, locking it as well. 

Asitana's house was only a few houses away. So they walked. Then, after, Solomon knocked on the door. A woman with light brown hair answered. She gave Solomon a hug, and invited them in.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," the woman, who's name was Misako. "You have certainly grown Yugi."

Yugi smiled a bit. "Where's Asitana?" he asked.

Misako sighed and shrugged. "She's still in her room I expect. She wouldn't wake up this morning. So I let her stay home. She still hasn't come out of her room. I wonder if something's wrong…" 

"I'll go check on her," Yugi said, walking towards the staircase. Misako wanted to check up on her daughter as well. So she followed him up the stairs, then Yami and Solomon followed them. Yugi walked down the hallway, and to everyone's surprise, there was a puddle of water seeping from Asitana's bedroom door. Yugi opened the door, and found Asitana's friend, Nahoko, shaking somewhat violent. Solomon walked up to her. She stared at the closet, with glassy eyes. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. 

Yugi spotted some red stuff on the carpet. And it looked like… blood. The shape of the stains looked like handprints, and Yugi followed them with his eyes, and found himself looking at the closet door. It was open slightly. Yugi went to open it, but Misako opened it first. 

In the corner of the closet, was Asitana. She looked completely horrified, and her skin seemed to have been rotted. Like it had been in water a long time. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. Her mouth was open, and it looked like she was screaming in horror. Then her head fell forward, in dead silence. 

Yugi stared. He started to shiver a little. Misako had broken down into tears and sobbing. Solomon went to call the police. Yami was doing the same as Yugi. Just staring at Asitana's corpse. They were expecting it move again, but nothing happened. It just stayed in the same position. Solomon told them that the police were on their way, but Yugi was paying no attention at all. All he could think about was his cousin. What happened to her?

They heard a knock on the door, and realized it was the police. Solomon went downstairs to answer the door. Yugi finally snapped out of his trance, and he cast a sideways glance at Nahoko. She was still staring at the closet, then she turned her gaze to the television, and to everyone's surprise, she let out a startling scream. 

The police had heard her as well, and came thundering up the stairs. They looked around, and saw nothing unusual, except Nahoko's screams. The police began to ask why she was screaming, but no one answered. Then Nahoko yelled hysterically, staring at the television in pure horror.

"It killed Asitana! The television killed her! I saw it! It killed her! It killed her! It was the television! I was there when it happened!"

Yugi stared at Nahoko. How can the television kill Asitana? This has got to be a prank, he told himself. Please let this be a prank… But he knew, somehow, that this was no prank. 

The police looked inside the closet, and saw Asitana's corpse. They began to ask Misako a million questions all at once. After, they took Asitana's body, saying that they were going to take it to the morgue, and that the funeral will be either tomorrow or the day after. They called the psychiatric hospital to find out what's wrong with Nahoko. After both girls were gone, Misako broke down into tears once again. Solomon told Yugi and Yami to go home without him, so that he can comfort his daughter. Yugi nodded, and pulled Yami by the arm. 

"What happened?" Yugi asked, as they walked down the street. It had gotten dark, and there were clouds covering the moon, so that they could only see some of it, and it looked like some sort of circular shape. Somehow, that made Yugi shiver. But for some reason, he knew it wasn't the coldness of the night. It was something else… 

As Yugi unlocked the door with his own key, they walked in. Not feeling hungry, they both went upstairs. After getting ready for bed, the walked into Yugi's room. He climbed into his bed, and covered himself with the blanket. He turned to his side, but couldn't close his eyes. He turned onto his back. He stared at the ceiling. Yami sat at the foot of his bed.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Yugi thought for a moment. 

"Yeah… Asitana's death…" he replied. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay…" Yami stood up, ready to go inside the Millennium Puzzle, when Yugi spoke up.

"We don't have enough time,"

Yami stopped, and turned to look at Yugi, who's face was serious. Yami sighed, and said, "Did you forget to do your essay again?"

Yugi couldn't help but smile. "I'm not talking about that, silly." His smile faded, as his face grew serious once more. "I'm talking about the time before we die."

Yami blinked. "You have lots of time."

"So… " Yugi began, sitting up. "You know when I'm going to die?"

"No," Yami said, sitting back down on the bed beside Yugi. "No one does. But I know you don't have to worry about it."

"Asitana knew. She told me. She said she didn't have enough time," Yugi said, then he turned onto his side, then said, "Goodnight Yami," before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Yami was totally unprepared for that. He stared at Yugi, who was sleeping peacefully. Sighing, Yami went into the Millennium Puzzle to think about what Yugi had just said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okies, first chapter finished. R+R…. Or whatever…. 


End file.
